


like children

by sassastrophe (regulardudetier)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 09:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/sassastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takes place on the UAN tour! angry kisses, childish fights, and bathroom kisses. kinda silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	like children

It wouldn't make him so fucking angry if it wasn't on _purpose_. He knew Louis was doing it to spite him. He knew the ways of his older band mate. Flirting with women outside the club in Anaheim, kissing their cheeks, grinding against them to the raw beat of the shit music that was playing behind them. The worst was the fact that  _Louis was one hundred percent gay_ , making it even clearer to Harry that he was doing it on purpose. 

_I told you so_ , his icy blue stare seemed to say when matching Harry's green eyes. _I told you that you would regret it._

And it made Harry livid. So furious that he felt as though the bottle of beer would break with his grip. Niall noticed, placing his arm around the curly headed male's in an attempt to calm him. The Irish lad had the faintest idea of what had happened between the two, only that they weren't exactly speaking. 

Only a week ago were the two fighting in their hotel room just short of finishing up the Phoenix concert. Louis had brought up a few drinks as per their usual post-concert fun. And in some sort of drunk stupor, he cornered Harry in the kitchen area of the room and kissed him. Not their playful cheeky kisses, but a full kiss. One that had made the hair on the back of his neck stand straight up before Harry was pushing him away. And then they were fighting. He'd said the worst things to Louis, causing the older boy to slam the hotel door and disappear for the rest of the night. 

A week was a long time for band members to go without speaking. Luckily, neither let it ruin the on-stage crowd pleasing moments. They spoke when necessary but stayed their distance. People would often tweet at either of them, asking if something had happened. The other boys felt the sting of the rumors of One Direction breaking up or of either Louis or Harry leaving the band. It affected all five of them, and that morning they were shocked at the outburst by one of the others.

"This shit's _enough_." Zayn stood up at breakfast, pounding his hands on the table. "Jesus, you two won't even look at each other no more." His voice was angry and his accent was heavy, and his eyes burrowed at the two. "Maybe you can fool the fans but you can't fool us. We're not so much worried but we're annoyed. We have no idea what happened but it's rubbish and you both are acting like children." The room was empty of any sound after that. Niall continued on his cereal, Liam crunched his toast, and Louis stared down at the bowl of milk in front of him. 

And Harry stood up, walking out of the hotel room. 

And here they were, lights flashing and bass pounding and reverberating through the bones in his body. He was buzzed and angry and filled with desire to punch the living daylights out of the oldest boy. 

Louis laughed, his teeth nipping at the tips of the ears of the woman he was dancing with. Once again, his gaze met with Harry's in a seductive sort of way, his lips curving into a smirk as he batted his eyelashes in a way he knew would drive the youngest boy absolutely _wild_. Niall watched as Harry stood, hands in his pockets, and headed straight for the bathrooms. Louis watched too, before stepping away from the ditzy blonde and towards Niall. "Would ya go talk to him?" The Irish accent was pouring out of his mouth due to a substantial amount of alcohol. Louis laughed, nodding and following the same movements as Harry had towards the bathrooms. 

The door opened and the tiled room was empty, save for the closed stall door. He headed over with heavy feet, knocking lightly. "This one's taken, mate." Again, Louis knocked and this time Harry responded with a louder and angrier voice. "Get your own bloody stall." 

"Careful, Hazza. Don't let it get caught on the zipper." 

The door swung open, and Louis was unpleasantly surprised to find the curly haired brunet with his hands in his face, sitting on the covered toilet seat in a furious position. "Lou..." He had been crying. That much was obvious. And oh, how Louis hated when Harry cried. Even moreso was that he hated that it was his fault Harry was crying. 

"Harry...Harry stop crying you idiot. God I feel like some over protective mum, would you stand up?" The younger complied, shadowing Louis once he stood and stepped out of the bathroom stall. The oldest brought his hands up, cupping Harry's face with his soft fingers. "Bend down, you twat."

And Harry did. Louis stared at his plush pink lips, licking his own before placing them on Harry's. It was a wonderful kiss, despite their surroundings. Harry's mouth was salty with tears and Louis was more than happy with this. He was ecstatic. Harry no longer pushed him away, but instead embraced him and brought down another kiss. Louis' head was reeling from the lack of air, and as they pulled away he enlaced his fingers with Harry's. "That fight was ridiculous. We really were acting like children."

"Lou, I didn't..I didn't mean to say the things I did. I just." He took a deep breath. "Have you ever wanted something so badly, and when it actually happens you refuse to believe it?" Louis nodded. "You have no idea how long I've wanted to kiss you, and I felt like everything was a dream. I reacted horribly."

"You really did," with a chuckle, "but it's alright. I love you just the same." He kissed him again, nipping and sucking at Harry's lips until they were plump and bruised and _absolutely beautiful_. Harry was beautiful. 

The boys knew instantly the next day that something had changed. Louis and Harry were back to their normal routine, sitting on each other and acting as playful as ever. This time with more amorous feelings attached, but of course the others would never know the things they did behind closed doors. 


End file.
